


Movie Night

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom Zoe, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Movie Night, Post-Death Kyle, Sub Kyle, horror movies, the woman in black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Nan suggests a movie night for the coven - everyone else agrees.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Misty Day, Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer
Kudos: 12





	Movie Night

"Hey, I have an idea: let's watch a movie together! I feel like we haven't done that in ages!" Nan exclaimed excitedly, grinning at all her fellow witches, and Kyle. Madison rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Family bonding time? Like we need that crap." She sarcastically replied, the judgmental and authoritative looks from Cordelia not going unnoticed. "It couldn't hurt, for one night maybe." Answered Zoe, ever the covens peace keeper. "Then it's settled. Nan, choose a movie." Cordelia smiled.

By the time night swung by, Nan had everything set up. A huge white sheet had been placed along the far side of the room, covering some of the old Supreme paintings, a mini projector shining the choices screen onto it. Small tables with fizzy drinks like coke and Fanta scattered around the room beside the couches, bowls of popcorn of various different kinds sitting on the cushions. The curtains were drawn and all the lights save for a few lamps were turned off.

"Nan, this is wonderful!" Cordelia gushed, arms linked with Misty's as the pair were the first to walk into the room. "Thanks, I've missed our old movie nights." Nan smiled, sat in front of the projector, ready to turn it on at a moments notice. "Me too," Cordelias lips tilted upwards in as waves of euphoric nostalgia swept through her mind. "I'm sensing a story here, how come you stopped?" Misty asked, pulling Cordelia down onto one of the couches, the resident popcorn bowl in her hand.

"We had them a lot before Zoe joined our coven, Madison wasn't as much of a snob as she is now and Queenie was less of a drama queen. It was almost every Friday night we'd have one, to celebrate the end of a busy week or work and school. Then after Zoe came, all the trouble started; of course Madison and Queenie had begun to become who they are now earlier than Zoe's arrival, but we'd still had the movie nights to keep us all close. It just became too much recently I guess, not enough time to get everything in." Cordelia shrugged, watching Madison and Queenie appear in the doorway.

"If the movies boring, I'll be gone within the first five minutes." Madison grumbled, taking her place in an arm chair as Queenie sat beside Cordelia. "What are we even watching?" Queenie asked. "The Woman In Black," Nan grinned. "It's one of my favourite movies." 

That's when Zoe and Kyle decided to join them, hand in hand and wondering over to the other free couch. Zoe sat with a popcorn bucket on her lap and her hand in Kyles, whose head was balanced in her shoulder. "We're ready when you are." Zoe said, bringing a piece of popcorn to her lips.

Nan clapped excitedly and clicked the play button in the player before crawling over to another armchair, squirming happily as the movie began.

XX~•~•XX

"You know, I was being considered for that movie but they said I was too American." Madison mentioned as the end credits came rolling in. "Maybe they simply realised that you're a terrible actress." Queen I'd reported, rolling her eyes at Madison's blatant attempt to get everyone's attention. 

"Right everyone, before a fight breaks out, let's all head to bed." Cordelia sighed, nudging Misty who had fallen asleep at some point in the movie. She looked over at where Zoe and Kyle were still sat, gasping quietly as she took in Kyle’s recked state.

Zoe held him to her chest, her arms rubbing up and down his back, gently shushing him. Clearly, Kyle had not taken to the movie well, whether it be because he never really liked horror movies before his death, or if it was something to do with after, all Cordelia knew was that right now Zoe should be left alone with him.

“Everyone, lets go now.” She steered their attention from the teenage couple on the couch before rounding everyone out of the room, nodding to Zoe as she shut the door behind herself.

Zoe looked down at her boy sobbing into the gap between her shoulder and her neck, wet tears sliding down her front. Her arms were entirely looped around him, hands rubbing his back gently. “Kyle... shush... come on baby... it’s okay...” She whispered to him, placing a delicate finger beneath his chin and tilting it upwards. “I’m very proud of you for sitting through that, I’m glad because it made Nan so happy for everyone to be here, I just wish that you’d told me you didn’t like those sorts of movies before.” She sighed, her soft lips connecting with his cheek, her hands now placed on either side of his face, rubbing away the tears with her thumbs. “You mean everything to me and I wouldn’t purposely put you in a position you felt unsafe or unnerved in, you know that.” She added before pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

“Scary... no witch lady.” Kyle murmured, his own arms finding their way around Zoe’s neck as she moved backwards to lay down, bringing Kyle down beside her. He placed his head on her chest, her hands carding their way through his gorgeous blonde curls. The sobbing had stopped, but the tears hadn’t lessened much - they still tumbled down his cheeks, and he didn’t seem to do much to stop them. Aside from the occasional sniffle to subdue any cascading snot, he was mostly quiet. Zoe’s hand movements never stopped, at least one of them didn’t; she brought her other hand down to where his was wrapped around her skinny waist and held his hand.

The doughy brown eyes looked up at her in surprise, as though he weren’t expecting her to reciprocate any of this. It made Zoe sad, really, that Kyle’s own mother had defiled him in such a way that he could barely comprehend his own love life, even though Zoe knew he loved her hair as much as she herself loved him. No, it didn’t make Zoe sad, it made her mad, and if Alicia Spencer wasn’t already dead, Zoe knew she would kill her. Kill her with her bare hands if she had to. 

“I can’t remember that movie.” Kyle muttered, head raised slightly so he could see her eyes as he spoke. “Don’t know if I liked it.” Zoe nodded along painfully, she could see the fear in his eyes as he tried his hardest to remember what had been taken from him.

Alas, he could not.

They stayed there like that for a while, Zoe’s hand in Kyles hair, Kyles head on Zoe’s chest, total and complete togetherness, until Zoe suggested they go to bed.

Since Kyle had started to become hostile towards Madison, Cordelia had had him moved to his own bedroom, one that often Zoe shares with him. It wasn’t as big as the girls bedrooms, it was just the only other fine available, and wasn’t even a bedroom to begin with. A study it was, but Cordelia had seen a few signs of hostility between the three teenagers in question, she’d gathered a few items for a bedroom in case. 

Zoe helped Kyle undress and get into the pyjamas Cordelia had so kindly bought him - Zoe had made it very clear from the get-go that Kyle wasn’t ever going back to his own house, not for nothing. It wasn’t like he could remember if he had any prised possessions anyway. 

She had Kyle wait on the bed for her whilst she went and got changed in her own room before coming back down and sliding under the covers with him. 

“You okay?” Zoe whispered, her hand cupping Kyle’s cheek as he instinctively moved closer to her. A small hum was all she got in response, though she couldn’t really expect more, Kyle always went silent when he was tired, talking made him overthink. 

Kyle turned over in the bed and Zoe’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist as she spooned him, whispering sweet and encouraging thoughts into his ear until she knew for certain he was asleep, and even then she kept going until she thought she might be.


End file.
